


you can have my everything

by wordslinging



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26657650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordslinging/pseuds/wordslinging
Summary: It’s one of those things they revisit from time to time. It takes a high level of comfort and safety, but sometimes, when the conditions are right, Joe will flash Nicky that look and Nicky will answer with a smirk and a tilt of his head, and later on the ropes will come out.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 18
Kudos: 383





	you can have my everything

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a kink meme prompt for these two and shibari, specifically Joe getting into the artistry of tying Nicky up, which, yes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no personal experience with rope bondage. I did some research to try and make sure I don’t have then doing anything excessively dangerous here, but if I have failed in that regard, well, magic healing powers.

They try it for the first time while they’re in Tokyo, early in the twentieth century. Joe spends an evening with some artists he’s befriended during their time here, while Nicky, who doesn’t feel like a night out, stays home with a book and a pot of tea. Joe comes home with a half-finished bottle of sake and a look in his eye that lets Nicky know he’s in for it even before Joe kisses him dizzy and asks if he wants to try something new. 

“I have to say, when you asked if you could tie me up tonight, I was picturing something...less complex,” Nicky says while Joe weaves the rope into intricate patterns across his chest. His arms are already bound behind him, tight together from elbow to wrist. 

“Do you want to stop?” Joe asks at once, like it doesn’t matter at all that he bought the rope especially for this or that he’s clearly eager to get Nicky all tied up and see the finished product. There’s a pair of shears resting on the nightstand, and Nicky knows that if he says the word, Joe will undo all his careful handiwork with a few snips.

“No,” he replies. “I’m game for whatever you want to try, but I’m not sure I see the point of doing all this work.”

Joe directs him to fold one of his legs up, then loops the end of the rope around Nicky’s ankle and foot, so he has to hold that position. “The point,” he says, taking Nicky’s chin in his hand and leaning in to kiss him, “is for you to keep still and let me admire you. Can you do that for me, Nicolo?” 

His tone is playful, but his voice drops into a register that makes Nicky shiver. “Yes, Joe.”

“Good boy,” Joe says, and kisses him again. He looks over his handiwork, makes a few minute adjustments. “Comfortable? Think you can stay like this for a while?”

“Yes,” Nicky replies. He’s extremely conscious of the ropes wrapped around him, his inability to move freely, but the way Joe has him tied isn’t painful.

Satisfied, Joe steps back to take in the whole picture. “Oh, look at you,” he says softly. “So beautiful.” 

Nicky glances down at the complicated ropework criss-crossing his chest, at the way one of his legs is bent up at an angle while the other is loose, giving him at least some freedom to adjust his position. “...Sorry, love, but I just don’t think I’m seeing it the way you are.”

“That’s all right,” Joe says. He steps back and settles into the cushion he’d placed by the bed earlier, reaching for the sketchbook and pencil on the floor beside it. “I’ll show you.”

***

It turns into one of those things they revisit from time to time. It takes a high level of comfort and safety—the times when they’ve actually been attacked in a safe house are few and far between, but just the possibility is enough to make them both skittish about doing anything that involves Nicky being so thoroughly incapacitated. 

But sometimes, when the conditions are right, Joe will flash Nicky that look and Nicky will answer with a smirk and a tilt of his head, and later on the ropes will come out. It happens after a guy they get chatting with in a Berlin nightclub asks if they’re familiar with Seiu Ito’s artwork, oblivious to the real meaning of the looks they exchange. It happens when they stay for a while in the Colorado Rockies, in a mountain lodge with exposed rafter beams that Nicky takes one look at and asks “Do you think those could hold my full weight?”. It happens _extensively_ after they walk into a sex shop in Amsterdam and find a whole display of rope dyed every color of the rainbow.

Joe has a sketchbook dedicated to it, because whenever he gets Nicky all tied up and put on display he starts itching to draw him from every angle. There’s page after page of it: Nicky on his knees with his hands bound in a prayer position, Nicky in full suspension with his head tilted back and a ball gag in his mouth, Nicky blindfolded on a bed with his arms and legs lashed together at the elbows and knees, spread open and helpless.

After Merrick, it takes a long time before they feel safe enough to bring out the ropes again. Nicky’s the one who finally suggests it, so Joe makes some plans for the next time they have the opportunity. He thinks longingly of the Colorado lodge and its rafter beams, but makes do with a trip to the hardware store.

“Well, this explains why you wouldn’t let me in here all day,” Nicky says when he sees the newly installed hook above their bed.

“Get undressed,” Joe tells him sternly, and watches the way Nicky’s posture shifts in reaction to his tone, how quickly he moves to do as he’s been told. 

Joe has him kneel in the center of the bed, knees apart, hands clasped in front. “Eyes forward,” he says as he settles behind Nicky on the bed, and Nicky obeys, gasping when Joe presses slick fingers against his hole. Joe slips a bullet vibe into him, but doesn't turn it on yet. Then he picks up the length of royal blue rope resting on the mattress and gets to work, circling around Nicky and moving him here and there with a word or a touch when he needs to. 

He weaves an elaborate harness around Nicky's torso, criss-crossed over his chest in a way that has the rope rubbing against his nipples every time he moves. He makes sure the harness is firm enough to stay in place, but not so tight he can't work a hand under it, then moves down to wrap the rope around each of Nicky's folded legs, tying him so that he won't be able to get out of his kneeling position. Nicky stays quiet and obedient through all of that, but when Joe grips his cock in one hand and starts winding rope around the base of it, he makes a little noise that has Joe looking up at him.

"All right?" Joe asks, pausing in his work.

"Do I get to come tonight?" Nicky asks. "Eventually?"

"Eventually," Joe confirms, and Nicky gives him a little smile and falls silent again, eyes downcast. Joe kisses him on the forehead as he finishes his makeshift cock ring. 

Moving back up, he ties a thick knot in the rope and brings it to Nicky's lips. "Open," he instructs, and when Nicky complies Joe slips the gag into his mouth and secures it at the back of his head. "Look at me," he says, and Nicky lifts his eyes, his pupils blown wide. "I want you to snap your fingers if you need to stop, all right?" Joe says, and Nicky nods. "Good boy."

Finally, Joe takes a second length of rope and wraps Nicky's wrists in a simple tie, then loops the slack up over the hook in the ceiling. He tugs until Nicky's up on his knees with his arms stretched over his head, then uses the bedpost to tie the rope off. 

"Snap your fingers for me," he says to make sure Nicky can still do it from this position, and he does.

Joe never tires of this, the way Nicky's muscles flex and shift and the contrast of the rope against his skin. He'll never not be awed by how readily Nicky puts himself in Joe's hands, how easily he slips into a state where all he wants is to be good for Joe. 

"You're so goddamn beautiful," Joe says, walking around the bed to see him from all sides. "All this time, and you still take my breath away."

There's a faint flush staining Nicky's cheeks, and his eyes tell Joe he feels the same as clearly as any words could.

"I'm going to sit and draw for a while," Joe tells him. "And if you can be good and stay like this the whole time, I'll fuck you afterward. Okay?"

Nicky nods eagerly. He spreads his knees a little wider on the bed, either to steady himself for holding position or indicate his eagerness to be fucked, or both.

"Good," Joe says. He sits down, then reaches for the little remote control that's sitting on the nightstand between his sketchbook and the shears. "One more thing."

Nicky's back arches when Joe turns the bullet vibe on, a muffled shout making its way past the gag. He sways for a moment, hanging more heavily from his wrists, then regains his balance. Joe can see his nostrils flaring as he breathes deep through his nose. 

Joe makes himself comfortable and reaches for his sketchbook. He roughs out a couple of sketches, focused on capturing the lines of Nicky’s body and the patterns of the rope. He can always go back and add more detail later—after all this time, Joe could draw Nicky’s face and body in his sleep.

When he’s satisfied with what he’s got, he puts down his pencil and reaches for the remote again. He plays with the vibrator settings, ramping it up until Nicky’s writhing in his bonds and moaning behind the gag, then turning it down until he futilely chases the sensation, pushing back against empty air. 

Joe can tell when it gets to be too much. Nicky’s moaning rises to a fever pitch, his teeth digging into the knot of the gag, and his hips jerk like he’s coming, though it’s completely dry. 

Joe turns the vibe off after that, picking up the glass of water on the nightstand and walking over to the bed. Nicky’s eyes are screwed shut, his chest heaving as he breathes, and he starts a little when Joe touches him. Joe makes soothing noises, petting Nicky’s flanks gently.

“Can you look at me, baby?” he asks, and Nicky does, his eyes glassy. “You want the gag out for a minute?” 

Nicky nods, so Joe loosens the rope just enough to skip the knot out of his mouth. Nicky takes a deep breath and works his jaw, and Joe reaches up to massage it gently and gives him some sips of water. 

“How do you feel?” Joe asks him. 

“I’m good,” Nicky says eagerly. “Can we keep going? You said you’d fuck me.”

Joe grins, leaning in to kiss him. “You are the light of my life, you know that? I love you so much.” He kisses him again, then pulls back. “Gag back in or no?”

Nicky just opens his mouth by way of reply, so Joe slips the knot back into place.

Joe sets the water down, strips, and climbs onto the bed behind Nicky, hands on his waist. He plants a line of kisses between Nicky’s shoulder blades as he grips the base of the plug to pull it out, then spreads Nicky wide with his fingers and slides into him.

He fucks him hard and fast, gripping the harness to pull Nicky back onto his cock. Nicky is unresisting, letting Joe manhandle him as the noises he makes through the gag climb to the same desperate pitch as before. Joe waits until his own orgasm is close, then reaches around and undoes the ropes around Nicky’s cock with a tug. 

“Come on,” Joe says, hand moving on Nicky’s cock in quick, sure strokes. “You’ve been so good for me, baby, now let go. I’ve got you.”

Nicky comes with a sob, clenching around Joe and tipping him over the edge as well. Joe keeps his hand fisted in the harness and his face buried in Nicky’s shoulder until the haze of ecstasy clears. 

“I’m gonna let you down, okay? Just a second,” he says, and reaches to undo the tie around the bedpost. The rope holding Nicky up goes slack and he collapses into Joe’s arms like a puppet with its strings cut. Joe cradles him, lowers them both down on the bed.

He unties the gag and the ropes on Nicky’s wrists and legs, leaving him in the harness for now. Nicky stays in a blissed-out daze as Joe rubs his wrists and gives him some more sips of water, only opening his eyes when Joe moves away briefly to grab a blanket. 

“That was perfect,” he says in a sleepy mumble as Joe wraps them up in the blanket. “Thank you, my love.”

Joe kisses the top of his head and lets Nicky burrow into his arms, holding him close as he drifts off.


End file.
